Strawberry Milkshake
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: AU, Cowrite with Amnesia Nymph. HarukaMinako. Mentions HarukaMichiru, MinakoRei. Haruka and Minako meet in a downtown bar: a rather unusual conversation and a game of truth or dare ensue.


Dislclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon.

Strawberry Milkshake  
By Amnesia Nymph and Silver Sailor Ganymede

The bar was almost empty that night, as usual, though it was crowded enough for her to loose herself within her thoughts as she sipped on the frothy pink concoction in front of her and tried in vain to curl her straight, blonde hair as she twisted it round and round her finger. She was pretty much on her own up at the bar, as usual – most people sat in the boothes that were littered around the place – so she was rather surrpised when she felt someone sit down next to her. She turned her head, blue eyes sparkling, and saw a young man sitting next to her. At least she thought the person in question was a young man… She tilted her head sideways and shot them a questioning look as they put their head down onto the grubby bar.

"Today just fucking _sucks_," the person muttered to themselves. The girl smiled upon hearing that: she knew exactly how to solve this person's problems, no matter what those problems might have been. She finished off her milkshake then ordered two more. When the barman handed her them a few minutes later she put one down in front of the person next to her. He, at least she still _thought _it was a he, looked up, then at her, then at the milkshake, then back at the bar.

"What's that?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

"It's a milkshake," she replied, confused as to how this guy could not know what a milkshake was.

"I knew that," the guy rolled his eyes, smirking as he spoke. "I meant to ask why you just got me, someone you don't even know, a strawberry milkshake of all things. Isn't alcohol what you usually get someone you're trying to pick up?"

"Well strawberry milkshake's a good way to sweeten things up, especially when everything goes all sour and peach shaped," she shrugged.

The guy snorted and ran a hand through his short, sandy hair, "That has to be one of the worst pick-up lines I have _ever _heard; and believe me, that's saying a _lot_."

She shot him a venomous glare, "I was only trying to stop you moping. Why is it people only come in here when they want to mope, goddamnit? And by the way, I wasn't trying to pick you up; I _don't like guys_, got it pal?"

It was then that the guy burst out laughing and tears started streaming down his face, "Nice one kid, seriously nice."

She glared at him, "Homophoic twat. What's you're name anyway."

He smirked again, "I'd rather know yours first, kiddo."

She intensified her glare; she was going to kill this guy soon, she really was.

"Aino, Aino Minako, not that you'd care," she replied. "And yours wouldn't happen to be 'Arrogant Bastard', would it? Because if it was it sure would fit."

"The name's Ten'oh, Ten'oh Haruka," came the reply.

"Haruka?" she frowned and took another sip of milkshake. "But Haruka's a… girl's name," she trailed off, realisation dawning. "Hang on a minute, you're a _girl_!"

"So she finally realises," Haruka shrugged. That smirk seemed plastered on his… her face, and gods how Minako wanted to wipe it away. "Anyways people only come to this place to sulk," she sighed, looking round the grubby old bar. "What's brought her, V-chan?"

"V-chan?" Minako almost yelled, giving the other girl an appalled look.

"Yeah, you just look scarily like the actress that plays Sailor V," Haruka shugs, "You know, that one that was dating Mars Reiko until recently." It was then that she noticed the tears in the other girl's eyes. "Hang on a minute, you _are _that actress."

"Venus Ichigo," she whispered, "It's been my stage name for as long as I've been in the busniess. Guess not for much longer now that she's had her way with me." She sighed, "I guess that's why I like this place, not because I can vent but because I can hide; no one notices me when I'm here and even if they do they think I'm just a lookalike or another wannabe; guess that's why you're in here too, huh, Haruka. And yes, I know who you are; I do like motor racing, I'll have you know."

Haruka laughed and shook her head, "Who'd ever have thought."

"Thought what?" Minako asked, her previous, more upbeat demenour seeming to have returned somewhat.

"That Ten'oh Haruka and Venus Ichigo would be sitting in a grubby downtown bar and moping about being dumped while sipping on strawberry milkshake," Haruka laughed. Minako laughed too; she could see the comical side of the situation: then she stopped.

"You got dumped?"

"By Michiru," Haruka sighed.

"Kai'oh Michiru?"

"The very same," Haruka muttered, "Sadly. You try having a girl tell you she only dated you because she 'didn't want to see her friend being so alone, cold and distant towards people'."

"Not as bad as what _she _did to me," Minako sighed.

"What, Mars Reiko?"

"_Don't mention her name_," Minako almost growled. "Gods she makes me so _mad_."

"Jesus Christ, moodswings much?" Haruka raised an eyebrow, but stopped when she saw the look on Minako's face. "Well at least I know why you got mad when I called you 'V-chan' earlier; I bet she called you that, huh? But what did she say to make you so pissed off?"

"Only that she's really straight and the whole thing was done because she hates me and it's her way of fucking me up worse than I already was," Minako hissed, her voice becoming choked with tears of anger.

"She's the fucked up one," Haruka replied, putting a hand on Minako's shoulder. "Hey, think of it this way; now she's buggered off with some guy, you can find someone that actually loves you, you know?"

"Mhhm, I guess; I just hope this doesn't fuck up my career, you know?" Minako sighed. "Gods if this all goes peach shaped again then the most decent work I'll probably ever get again is as a centerfold for Playboy.''

"Which isn't really decent at all," Haruka snorted and Minako chuckled slightly. "But seriously, you're career's not gonna suffer for this; I mean mine hasn't suffered at all since everyone figured I'm a girl, has it?"

"No," Minako shurgged, "But there's not really any want for homosexuality in the entertainment business; it's like a taboo or something."

"Bullshit, no one cares nowadays unless they're over-religious or just generally narrow minded right-wing prat," Haruka replied. "Hey, barman, come here a second."

"What was that for?" Minako asked when two glasses were set down in front of them a while later.

"Chocolate milkshake," Haruka replied. "Strawberries may be sweet but chocolate has endorphines in it; endorphines make you happy."

"Guess milkshake in general just helps in this sort of situation where everything's decided to go peach shaped," Minako smiled.

Haruka smiled, "Yeah, but Minako, it's pear-shaped."

"What is? I thought you said it was chocolate milkshake," Minako asked.

"No! I mean the saying. It's pear-shaped, not peach-shaped."

"Oh who cares: milkshake makes you happy," Minako spun round on her stool… and promptly fell straight off. Haruka laughed and picked her up off the floor.

"Yeah, milkshake makes you happy," Haruka replied.

''I know some other things that can make you happy.'' Minako said as she sat down on her stool again. Before Haruka could even ask Minako had already went on talking.''Ever heard of a game called truth or dare?''

''Yeah...Why?'' Came the reply.

Minako smiled at the tomboy's so called innocence.''Well I thought i'd be fun for us to play, don't you agree?''

''No...''

The blonde actress shook her head. She wasn't going to take _no _for an answer.''Ah-ah wrong answer Haruka, besides it'll be fun and if you're not the type to have fun then just see it as getting to know eachother a bit better.''

Haruka thought about it for a moment. Minako sure knew what she wanted, but she wasn't going to give in so soon even though she secretly liked the idea of playing this game with the beautiful blonde next to her. ''How can I possibly learn stuff about you by asking you when you lost your virginity?'' Minako rolled her eyes, enjoying this playful fight.

''You pervert, the first thing coming up into your mind is sex? Nah I won't ask such things and just in case you were wondering I never lost..._that _thing.''

''That thing?'' The blonde tomboy asked with a smirk on her face, Minako just turned red.

''You know what I mean..''

''No, care to explain?'' Haruka teased as Minako turned even more red than she was before.

''Nah-ah, you know what I mean and that's final, now are we going to play or not?''

''Is _not_ an option?''

''No.''

''In that case I got no other choice but to agree, but for your information isn't it a bit strange to play such a intimate game with someone you hardly know?'' The racer now asked, taking a sip from her milkshake.

''You and your choice of words all the time, you really sound like a pervert, you know?''

''I do my best...'' Haruka stated before the same smirk as she had used before appeared on her face.''Let's play but on one condition, I can start.'' Minako just nodded in reply, fearing the worst.''Truth or dare?''

Minako thought it through for a moment. If she would pick truth she would have to tell the other the truth about something, which would probably be a very private matter. Or she could pick dare and end up dancing on the bar or something like that. On the other hand, she didn't know Haruka all that well, maybe the blonde wouldn't make her dance on tables, strip or make her tell private stuff.'  
'Truth…'' she finally said.

''Great. Now tell me the truth Minako, would you ever go on a date with someone you hardly know?''

''Depends on the person, why would you ask such a question?'' Minako wondered out loud.

''And well, let's say if this certain person was Ten'oh Haruka?'' the tomboy asked.

Minako who suddenly realised the real meaning behind the others words smiled happily but playful.''Mhh, I don't know. I think Haruka will first have to ask me out then, won't she?''

Haruka shook her head, laughing.''You're cruel but fine. Minako Aino, would you go out with me sometime?''

''Isn't it a bit fast, after all we just met and we both just went through a heavy break up.''

''Maybe, how about dinner then?''

Now it was Minako's turn to laugh.''And they say i'm pushy. I guess we're much alike, you don't take _no_ for an answer either.''

''So that's a yes?''

''Yes...'' was all Minako whispered before blushing once more and taking another sip of her milkshake.

_**Later that year**_

"Racer Ten'oh Haruka and idol Venus Ichigo announced their engagement earlier today. Rumours say that their wedding will be one of the most extravagent of the year with guest including violinist Kai'oh Michiru, who has been reported to be a past lover of Ten'oh's…"

Mars Reiko, a.k.a Hino Rei switched the news report off and chucked the remote on the floor, her violet eyes shining in annoyence as as she did so. She had tried to destroy this girl's career but all she had done was make her rival even more popular than she had been beforehand. Rei stormed out of her living room and into the kitchen. Her plan had backfired completely. It was then that she saw a bottle of strawberry milkshake lying on the sideboard and promptly knocked its entire contents down the sink. I suppose strawberry milkshake doesn't make everybody happy then…


End file.
